


Something You Should Know

by Sly_Helador



Series: Sly's writing class [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Helador/pseuds/Sly_Helador
Summary: A poem inspired by the poem "Something You Should Know" by Clint Smith





	Something You Should Know

Something You Should Know

is that when I was young,   
all my friends were books.  
At the time this worked for me  
cause I could explore anything and anywhere  
in the world, or even outside of it,   
but when it became time to make friends that  
lived, breathed, thought, existed,  
I didn’t know how to act.   
I didn’t know how to play,   
or how to talk, or how to be with others.   
I would like to think that I grew out of this   
sad, desperate, cold phase of mine where  
all my friends were books  
but even now, I think I have traded books for other mediums  
and the people I could have known   
will never be in my life.


End file.
